


Flash Fiction Four - Alistair Shares

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair's short stay at Skyhold allowed enough time for Delylah to learn a few things about the Hero Fereldan.  Jasmine Amell was all Alistair wanted to talk about, and seeing the look in his eyes was enough to encourage Delylah to ask more about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Four - Alistair Shares

**Author's Note:**

> Alistair remained a warden in my playthrough. You can learn about these two lovebirds here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/195947
> 
> This is part of a challenge I was tagged in on Tumblr. I had only five minutes to write this, and no editing nor outline was permitted. Just go with it. I was really happy about that for this fic because I was going to cry if I wrote more. 
> 
> Jasmine didn't sacrifice herself. She's looking for the cure to the Calling and taint.

“Tell me more about her.” Delylah sat beside Alistair in the garden.

“She couldn’t hold her liquor, but never had a hangover. When she was drunk all she did was laugh. Sometimes it was necessary, but other times it was unintended.   Wynne thought Jasmine would get sick the first time she had Dwarven beer. Oghren got hangovers, but Jasmine…all she did was get on with her day.” The distant look in Alistair’s eyes was enough to tell Delylah his mind was elsewhere. Another place, another time.

“When did you know you were in love?”

The smile on Alistair’s face told Delylah how the Hero of Fereldan, Jasmine Amell, had been so easily charmed.

“I honestly don’t know. It just sort of…happened. It’s not something you plan, but you can hope. Jasmine could make it sound like poetry. I just knew. One minute I was nervous and the next I was floating every time she smiled or laughed or even looked at me.”

“You miss her.”

“Everyday.”


End file.
